SasoDei i wanna touch you
by whatever909
Summary: oka-aay so this is basically about the slow growing relationship that deidara and Sasori are going through while trying to hide their feelings for eachother


yeah sadly i don't own akatsuki it's owned by that Masashi kishimoto guy ^^

* * *

Sasori stared at his partner who was currently sat up a tree making his so-called art because he had a sudden surge of inspiration. "God Deidara has you finished yet?!" The red head shouted up to his partner, they had been in the same spot for almost an hour. "No Danna......Be patient, my art must be perfect un," Deidara mumbled not taking his eyes of his owl sculpture he was making for even a second.

Sasori sighed and thought 'how can he even call those small explosive figures art, everyone knows that art is eternal.' He continued to stare at the bomber for another ten minutes until the blonde jumped down from the tree and landed in front of the puppet master. "Finished un!" said Deidara smiling at his latest creation, "well what do you think of my art un?" asked Deidara.  
"You cannot call that art." Sasori said as he walked off towards their destination of sunagakure.

Deidara pouted at the red heads comments towards his art. "Are you coming brat?!" Sasori shouted. Deidara sighed "Yes Danna and don't call me brat! un" he yelled back running off to catch up with his partner.

2 hours and a bit later

It was getting very late and the two Akatsuki artists were nowhere near sunagakure.  
Sasori stopped walking and pulled out a scroll from a pocket inside his Akatsuki cloak. "Looks like we're gunna have to stay in an inn" He muttered in an agitated voice.

"Why is that a problem Danna?" Deidara asked staring over his partners shoulder looking at the scroll, "Because we only have enough money to buy a room with one bed and that's if we can find a cheap enough place to stay" he muttered walking off into a small village.

'.....YES!!' screamed a small voice in the blondes' head. 'I get to share a bed with Sasori!' Deidara stood still, what did the voice inside his head just say...he got to share a bed with Sasori. A slight smile appeared on his lips soon that smile turned into a huge grin and he ran at top speed to catch up with Sasori.  
"What's wrong with you?" asked Sasori wondering what had gotten into the blonde all of the sudden. "Oh don't worry it's nothing un." He answered still grinning from ear to ear.

40 minutes of inn looking later

There were only a few people left walking around outside by the time Sasori and Deidara had been to almost every inn until they trudged back to a inn they were desperately trying to avoid, it had to have been the worst looking inn they had ever seen but it was the cheapest.

Sasori opened a rusty door that looked like it could fall apart minute. There was an old lady sitting behind the main receptionist desk flicking through a magazine smoking. She looked up and noticed Sasori and Deidara standing in the door way. "how can I help ya?" she asked them coughing from the cigarettes smoke.  
"We would like a room here" Sasori said plainly. "Well there's only one room left with one bed but it's big enough for two if ya get me drift!" she laughed making  
Sasori shiver "fine we'll take the room and we are not an 'item' as you hinted."  
Deidara glared at his partner for saying that but he daren't say anything. The receptionist sighed, stood up and showed then to a small room, "eres our finest room. Enjoy!" she laughed slamming the door as she walked out making the whole room shake.

"Uh Danna....what's that smell" asked Deidara who was walking around the room sniffing "I do not know and to be honest I don't wish to find out" He stated walking off to inspect the bathroom. lovely, green mould on everything.  
Deidara peered into the bathroom "...I'm not going in there, un" muttered a disgusted Deidara turning round back in to the bedroom.

He glanced at the old clock on the bedside table. 11:00PM. "okay Danna I'm going to bed, cya tomorrow, night un!" The blonde called out to his partner as he pulled himself under the dark blue covers.

Sasori trudged back in to the bedroom stared at his partner, he had only just gone to bed and he was already fast asleep. Sasori yawned and rolled into bed "night dei" he whispered as he drifted off to sleep.

the next morning 6-ish

beep..... Beep.... BEEP BEEP BEEP  
SMASH  
"Bloody alarm clocks" Sasori muttered as he rubbed his eyes. He tried to sit up but his chest felt unusually heavy, as sasori's eyes focused he realised that Deidara was asleep, his head resting in the middle of the puppet masters chest.  
Sasori sighed and tried to sit up again but this caused Deidara to mutter something and hit the red heads chest lightly.

The puppet master glared softly at his partner "Deidara" he whispered, he knew from past experiences that waking up the blonde harshly would only cause him to be in a bad mood for the rest of the day.  
"Deidara, up now" Sasori said more forcefully as he shook Deidara.  
"Danna...."  
"Hm?"  
"Shut it and let me sleep, un..."  
"....okay" Sasori muttered glancing at the blonde.

hour and a half later

Deidara woke and hour and a half later and yawned, "Morning Danna, going to take a shower, be back in ten." He rolled of the bed and walked into the bathroom.  
Sasori sat up and looked out of the window at the sun that was steadily rising up behind the smoke of a near factory.

True to his word Deidara walked out of the bathroom ten minutes later with his hair dripping wet. Sasori stared at his partner then quickly walked into the bathroom.  
'Wonder what's wrong with him now, un' Deidara thought to himself as he stared out of the window.

Sasori closed his eyes and leant on the bathroom door, damn that blonde, damn him to hell for being so hot...DAMN. Sasori breathed for a bit and walked back in to the bedroom.  
"I'm hungry, let's go get something to eat" Sasori said as he walked out of the room not waiting for Deidara.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at a fairly cheap shop.

"What do you want?" Sasori asked staring at the people around him. "Uh Ramen un," Deidara muttered wondering what was wrong with his partner, yes he was normally harsh but today he seemed to be in a strange mood. Deidara ignored it as they sat down and quickly eat their food.

They left and began to walk down a dusty road towards the main gate of sunagakure.

__________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
